Somebody I used to know
by Kathryn.lane
Summary: Zero has it good. She's got a safe place to live, food on her plate and friends who are always there for her, even when she doesn't want them to be. But when somebody she used to know comes to Pinkerton and reminds her of a time when things weren't so great, how will she react? I don't own I.N.K, please R&R! Dedicated to a friend who probably won't ever read it, love ya Christina.
1. Chapter 1

**New story, YAY! I know I haven't finished Daddy Dearest... But I figured I'd probably be able to handle two stories at once.**

**inner voice- yeah, famous last words.**

**aaannnyway, please R&R! this is a little different to my other stories and I'd looooovveeee feedback :)**

Zero's P.O.V-

I sigh heavily, doing my best to tune out Miss Macbeth, who is ranting about how children were foul, vile little creatures. Beside me Vin is humming tunelessly, fiddling with the transmitter in his ear.

Oh, right, the transmitter. Guess I should explain, huh? See me and my friends, Vin Newton and Trixie, are all part of a secret organisation called the Invisible Network of Kids, I.N.K for short. Our mission is basically to protect the kids at the school and foil Macbeth's evil plans. Yep, that's right, our teacher is evil, well, eviler than most teachers already are. She has this secret lair under the school, and she's constantly building various contraptions to try and turn all the kids at the school into her mindless slaves.

The bell rings suddenly, snapping me out of my daze. I jump to my feet and make for the door, as does the rest of the class. Beside me, Trixie and Newton are discussing some crazily complex scientific theory, which frankly just makes my head hurt. I change course and veer away from them, heading towards a large group of students who look like they're having an intense gossip session.

"What's going on?" I ask curiously.

"Word is there's a new kid coming today," says Vin enthusiastically. "Some are saying its a really hot babe!"

"Fabulous," I mutter, but Vin doesn't hear me. He's deep in conversation with Darryl, talking about hot models no doubt. I turn away and stare at the gates, lost in thought. I wonder who the new student will be? Maybe we could induct he/she into I.N.K!

Suddenly there's a yell from behind me, followed by a loud thump. I sigh and turn, clenching my fists in readiness. Vin's lying on the ground, Bert standing over him triumphantly.

"Don't ever call me a gorilla again," he shouts and Vin. I roll my eyes. Sometimes I really wish I wasn't such a good person.

"Bert, back off," I warn, calmly walking over to him. The students part before me, none of them questioning my authority over this situation.

"No way, vampire face," says Bert, snarling. It's pathetic really, you think he would've learned by now that its best to stay out of my way. I keep walking towards him, my trademark death glare slipping into place. Bert launches himself at me but I simply raise my arms and throw him back. He lands badly, stumbles then falls in the dust. Suddenly, one of his lackeys, George, throws a punch at me. I catch his fist, my eyes narrowing. This is new, none of his friends have ever tried to cross me before. Out of the corner of my eye I see his right hand man, 'the Frankster' advancing, trying to stay out of my sight. I grab George's arm and swing him around, letting go at the last moment. He goes flying though the air and slams into the Frankster, sending them both crashing to the ground.

"I thought I told you violence want the answer," says a deep, strangely soothing voice. My eyes widen and I turn around, my mouth falling open at the sight of him.

"Ashton," I say in disbelief. The tall, soft brown haired, straight nosed, green eyed boy walks towards me, giving that half smile of his.

"Zero," he says, giving me a once over. "You've grown since I last saw you."

"No way," I mutter, staring at him. "No freaking way. What are you doing here?!" His eyes flash with pain and my face falls.

"Your mum?" I ask softly.

"Gone," he replies, his 'cool and calm' act slipping through his fingers. "Passed away."

"Oh," I say softly. "What about your dad?"

"Still doesn't want anything do with with me," he mutters, his eyes welling up.

"Jerk," I growl, and he almost smiles.

"Yeah," he says, cheering up a little. "He really is. Not nearly as bad as-"

"Shut up," I hiss, cutting him off. "Not now." I turn to the group, who are all gaping at me and Ashton.

"Sorry, it turns out the new kid isn't a hot babe," I snigger.

"I think I'll be the judge of that," Van mutters under her breath, drinking in Ashton's handsome features.

Ashton's P.O.V

I can't believe Zero is actually here. The Zero, my childhood best friend. It's too crazy to be a coincidence, I rekon I was meant to come to this school, and me and Zero were destined to meet again. Zero turns and smiles at me. A bright light shines in her eyes, one that only appears if she's completely, totally happy.

"Come on," she says brightly, grabbing my arm. "I'll show you to your room." I let myself be dragged towards the main building, smiling at the back of her white haired head. It's so good to see her again.

We climb a flight of stairs and walk halfway down a long corridor, stopping at a plain wooden door.

"This is your room," says Zero, pushing the door open. The room is plain, dark blue carpet and cream walls. A comfortable looking bed stands in one corner, a chestnut wardrobe in the other. I follow Zero into the room and dump my backpack on my new bed.

"So," I say seriously, sitting down next to my backpack. "You've been here all this time?" Zero's face remains impassive, but I know her to well to be fooled by her act of indifference.

"Yeah," she says shortly, not looking at me. I decide to stop beating around in the bush and get straight to the point.

"Why'd you run away so suddenly, without even telling me?"

A flicker of an unreadable emotion passes across her face, but is quashed in an instant. "My dad... He- um." My hands curl into fists.

"What did he do, Zero?"

"I... I can't."

"Tell me!" I shout. Zero flinches slightly and I immediately feel guilty. "Sorry, I just... I'm worried about you."

"Don't be," she says, glaring at the floor. "I have everything under control." Rage and frustration propel me to my feet.

"Thats what you always say!" I shout. "Every time I suggested you come to my house while your dad cooled down! It was always 'its fine, I have it under control.' Then the next day you'd show up at school with bruises all over you and-"

"ENOUGH!" Zero shouts, leaping to her feet. "I don't need to hear this! Just leave me alone!" She storms out of my room, slamming the door behind her.

"Damn it," I mutter under my breath. "I'm such an idiot."

Zero's P.O.V-

I throw myself down on my bed and scream into my pillow. Stupid Ashton. Stupid dad. Stupid word. I stop screaming and sit up, my eyes dull. I feel empty, like there's a black hole inside of me sucking out all the happiness. A swirling vortex of memories that only grows bigger with time. I lie back in my bed and close my eyes. I just want to disappear. I don't want to think anymore, I don't want to feel this emptiness, I don't want to go back outside and see Ashton's stupid face. I don't want to do anything but lie here and wallow in sad memories.

**Note: That last paragraph was dedicated to a friend who'll probably never even read it. She's been going through a rough time and I did my best to kind of... Write what I think she's feeling. If that makes any sense.**

**HOPE YA LIKED IT! It might be awhile before I update again cuz I wanna keep pushing in with Daddy Dearest.**

**REVIEW! RIGHT NOW! ITS NOT THAT MUCH EFFORT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im baackkkkkkkk! I know, I know, it's been ages (seriously it feels like I say that every update) but I had homework and school and stuff so...**

**I'm going to shut up and let you read the chapter now. hope ya like it :)**

Ashton's P.O.V-

I hesitantly knock on Zero's door.  
"Zero?" I call, cringing at how my voice cracks. "Zero, I'm really-" Suddenly the door flies open, nearly hitting me in the face. Zero glares at me, one hand on the door, one clenched into a fist and raised up to my face.  
"Get lost," she growls, "before I hit you."  
"Woah woah woah!" shouts a voice from behind me. "Zero, no beating up the new kid!" I turn to see a blonde haired, blue eyed boy hurrying along the corridor, frowning. He looks kind of like one of those male super models, but in a mini version. It's kind of funny, actually. Zero lets out a huge, heaving sigh, letting her fist swing back to her side. I look at the model kid with new respect. Zero doesn't back down for anyone, not even me.  
"Vin," she says wearily. "What are you doing here?"  
"I was just coming to see you," said the Vin kid earnestly, his blue eyes widening. "And then I saw you try to kill the new kid! What's your problem Z? He might be a nice guy!" He turns to me, holding out a spotless, slightly podgy hand.  
"Hey, I'm Vin," he says smoothly. "What's your name?"  
"Ashton," I say dryly, shaking his hand. "I'm a pretty nice guy, which Zero already knows."  
"Zero already knows?" Vin inquires, frowning slightly. I shoot a glance at Zero and she sighs.  
"Ashton's my friend," she says. "I've known him for forever." I roll my eyes. Typical Zero, condensing twelve years of happiness, friendship and laughter into a couple of sentences.  
"We lived in the same neighbourhood," I add. "We went to the same school... Well, before Zero ran away." I shot Zero a look and she scowled at me. But behind her tough, angry facade I could see the pain, bitterness and despair buried deep within her. It was as clear as day, and it scared me more than I can say.** (A/N- I'm a poet and I freaking know it.)**  
"She hasn't told you why she ran away?" Vin enquiries.  
"No," I mutter mutinously. "Are you saying she told you?" Vin let's out a short laugh.  
"As if! I've been trying to get it out of her for ages but she won't budge! I don't even know anything about her dad!" I shoot another glance at Zero, a look that says 'you didn't tell your friends here about your dad?' She rolls her eyes, which clearly says 'of course not, moron! Look at him, do you think he'd be able to handle it?' I smile slightly, and my heart skips when I see the corner of Zero's hard mouth twitch. "Whatever Vin," she says airily. "So, let's go down to lunch, I'm starving!"

Vin's P.O.V-  
There's something fishy going on between Ashton and Zero, its dead obvious. Ashton keeps shooting Zero these strange looks, which Zero is completely ignoring. I mentally sigh as I pick up my hamburger. Zero's keeping secrets from me. Again.  
"So Vin," says Ashton, attempting conversation. "How long have you known Zero?"  
"About two years," I reply. "Not long, actually. But sometimes it feels like forever. What about you?"  
"Since birth," Ashton says, shooting another weird glance at Zero. "We lived in the same street." "Really?" I ask, my curiosity sparking. "Where did you guys l-"  
"Hey, did you do that homework?" asks Zero, interrupting me. "You know, that essay Mr Sopper gave us?"  
"Um. No," I say, frowning. "I totally forgot about it..."  
"Good," Zero nods, "I did too, I didn't want to be the only one." I laugh a little. Typical Zero.  
"Hey!" says a bright, chirpy voice suddenly. I turn as Newton and Trixie slip in the chairs next to me. "Hey," I greet, smiling.  
"'Sup," says Zero dryly.  
"Nothing really, just wanted to see how you guys were going on. Who's the new kid?" asks Newton, his finger almost unconsciously sliding into his nose.  
"He's-" Zero begins, but I cut her off.  
"His name is Ashton, he's Zero's friend. They've know each-other since before Zero ran away!"  
"Really?" Asks Trixie curiously, eyeing Ashton. "Do you know why she ran away? Perhaps something about her father?"  
"Hey!" Zero protests, "I'm right here idiots!"  
"Well..." Ashton starts, glancing sideways at Zero. "Zero's dad... He's kind of-"  
"Ash," hisses Zero. "Don't you dare. I swear..."  
"He's kind of a weird guy, which I guess is where Zero gets it from," finishes Ashton, sniggering. I frown as Zero sags in relief. Clearly she was expecting him to say something else, I just have to figure out what...  
"You jerk," growls Zero, punching Ashton on the shoulder. I wince, remembering how much Zero's punches hurt, but Ashton simply smiles, his eyes sparkling.  
"You know you love me." My heart squeezes and I look anxiously at Zero, wondering what she's going to say. Zero doesn't love anyone.  
"I tolerate you. Love is going a bit far." I breath a little sigh a relief, earning me a weird look from Trixie. The bell rings, signalling that classes are about to start again. I tune to Ashton, grinning mischievously.  
"Get ready for hell, dude."

Ashton's P.O.V-  
Vin was right. This is hell. We're sitting at tiny, uncomfortable desks, all facing the hard faced, purple haired, frankly scary teacher, who's name was Macbeth of something of the sort. "I have the results of the maths tests," she says in sweet voice that makes me cringe. "And guess what." Her voice rises, "ALL OF YOU GOT A BIG, FAT ZERO! THAT MEANS YOU WILL WRITE, A HUNDRED THOUSAND TIMES, I AM A BIG DUMMY DUMB AND I AM NOT WORTHY OF MISS MACBETH'S SUPERIOR TEACHING! GET TO IT!"  
"Is this lady serious?" I ask Vin, who's sitting next to me. "That's not even possible!"  
"Just go with it," Vin mutters. I sigh. Maybe this new school isn't going to be so great after all.

**DIJA LIKE IT? Review and tell me! Alssooooooo, tell me what story you want me to update next, this or DD? I've started on a new DD chap but its gonna take a while because I am lacking in creative juices -.- sorry for horrible grammar, I'm a lazy, lazy person and I can never be stuffed proof reading properly. thanks for reading :D**


End file.
